Hidden Truths
by Gravity's Child
Summary: You all know what happens at the end of Vampire Game. Duzzell dies and is reborn as Ishtar's child. Well, what happens if he doesn't die because of the spell? And then he has two major secrets, one about himself and who he loves, and one about Philios?
1. Sleeping Forever

Duzzell:

~Why are they crying? Who is it for? Me? Yes, this isn't such a bad way to die. . .~

I remember my head being held by a girl; I believe her name was Ishtar. Was she crying for me? I do not recall or even though for I was drifting in and out of an unconscious sleep at that point. But. . .why; why was she crying? Oh; I remember know, I used THE spell. The spell to end all spells. 'La Gamma.' This simple easy to learn spell that takes the life-force of the user and turns it into a weapon. Of course, the user usually dies in the process, dragging the opponent down to hell with them.

What I wasn't or rather, couldn't tell her was that I was heavily shielded when I used the spell. Aside from having my magic completely drained from my body, I was okay and definitely alive. All this happened two years ago and I haven't been near her castle since. I suppose that Ishtar is the queen now and Darres has been promoted from captain of the guards to king. I'd drop in to see them if it weren't for two things.

They think I'm dead

I've been sleeping ever since the incident

Kind of makes it a little (okay, a lot) harder, don't you think? I know that I fell asleep because I used up all of my magic. My servant, Raules had to find me, and bring me back to the castle where I have been in this god damn sleep for two long shitty years. Dammit! I want to get up soon.

Another long boring half-assed year passes, I have been asleep for three damn years now. I can hear people talking, they sound really worried, but I can't tell who they're talking about. I wonder when I'll wake up; I really freaking hop that it's sometime soon though. I'm tired of lying in bed. I twitch and the voices stop. what the hell is going to happen next?


	2. Opposite Sides

I'm worried. My master hasn't woken up yet; (Okay, even I'll admit that my master is sexy. . ) it has been three years since he has fallen asleep. He stirs once in a great while, but now enough to wake up. (Which is good for me cause then I can sleep with him. Oh, he would kill me if he found out. . .) I've tried almost everything; (I'll leave what I have done to your imagination); but there has been absolutely no response from him. I miss the times when nothing could keep him from doing his job. Alas; those times are gone, for my young master sleeps on. Oh! Perhaps I should introduce us; my name is Raules and I am a servant to the Vampire King Duzzell; and no his name is not pronounced the way it is spelled. My young master has been sleeping for the past three years (Ugh. I feel like a broken record) or so and I am starting to get worried about him. Us Vampires are really strange you see; once we fall asleep, it is almost impossible to wake us up. I know that he fell asleep because he used up all of his magic (the fool), but it doesn't take three years to replenish it. He stirs at the sound of my voice and I pause; wondering what was to happen next.


	3. Exploring

Duzell:

I remember a book in our library; it's on Human Healing Spells. Unfortunately, I'm still asleep so I can't fetch it. Ah, what luck! Raules has just told me that he is going to the library again. Because I have full magic again, I might be able to rig the book so that it falls off of the shelf when he comes near; onto the floor, displaying the correct page.

Raules:

I think that I shall try the library again, maybe I'll get lucky this time. Silently I leave the room and head down the dark hallway; after all, it is the middle of the night. . . Exploring the library is actually a lot harder than one would think. This place is freaking huge. A dull thump, muffled by the thick carpet, echoes through the huge room. A book, bound in old leather, is lying open on the floor. I walk over to take a closer look and notice the remaining sparkles of magic. Instantly I knew that this was the work of my young master. Sighing, I lean forward to read what is on the page. My eyes widen as I realize that this is a Healing Spell used by humans; but why hadn't I though of this before? Frowning, I realize that Queen Ishtar's court was the closest to the castle. . ..


	4. Retrieval

**Duzell:**

Raules thoughts echo in my head; I'd love to comfort him, but I can't move right now. (#$#$%!) Breathing in deeply, I send a mental picture of Ishtar's castle to Raules. He must have freaked out (again), because he bursts into my room. That oh-so familiar worried look crosses his face for the thousandth time as he sees that I'm still asleep. Though my body is asleep, my mind is not and I explain everything (well. . . maybe not everything) to him using telepathy. He nods in response and takes off, in search for the medicine to awaken his sleeping "prince".

**Raules: **

When My young master's picture appears in my mind, I must admit that I panicked. Alas; I got myself "excited" (hint hint) for no reason, as he was still asleep. We connect with telepathy and he sends me on my way to Ishtar's castle. I race out of the castle and across the water towards the land.

I arrive at the gate and ask to see Queen Ishtar. They said no until I showed off my pretty, pearly white, extremely sharp fangs. They got the ides pretty damn quick for humans. I was introduced as Vampire Lord Raules (Nice title, huh?) and as I entered, people moved away from me. I stepped up to the throne and bowed, keeping all emotions out of my face. However, surprise had appeared on Ishtar's face when I showed her the spell, but she still agreed to have her personal doctor create it. Though it was quite obvious that she was cautious of me. Happiness lights up my face when the doctor brings my the completed potion, but there is a nagging doubt in the back of my mind. Somewhere, something is wrong. . .


	5. Potions Made, Lives Saved?

**As much as I long to, I do not own Vampire Game. Any sick fucker who thinks I do needs to go get his head checked. On a better note, I hope all of my readers had a happy New Year. **

Duzzell-

A smile passes over my face when Raules makes contact with the guards. I try to laugh but can't when he bares his fangs. It was amusing to watch how fast the guards move when Raules smiles. Lazy assholes to proper guards in .4 seconds. A wave of happiness washes over me when he receives the potion; everything is fine, I'll be awake in a few minutes and wrecking havoc on the world. I smirk, but the door slamming open startles me. It isn't Raules; I can't talk or move, but I can sense the hatred coming from the demon; it frightens me, a lot. The thing picks me up and throws my limp body over it's shoulder. I can't see or smell anything but cloth and the demon's stench. I'd swear if I could move my mouth without getting a mouthful of hair. That is, if I could even move at all. . . Then we are moving over water: I panic when I realize that we are heading towards Ishtar's castle, but I relax when I remember that Raules will be there. We stop and the demon's fist makes quick work of the outer wall. Then it punches a hole in the castle itself. Raules is there; I know because he calls my name.

Raules-

A rumbling cry of a demon rips through the air. King Darres steps off of his thrown and draws his sword. A crack appears in the far wall, then there is no wall. A demon's fist has now obliterated that defense. One second a fist is through, then the whole monster. The thing is huge; a towering giant in a mini court. My eyes widen when the thing pulls my master off of it's shoulder and shakes him like a doll.

" Eh found this 'hing laying 'round und I'm a gonna take et."

I finally lose control. My fright gives away to anger and power courses through my veins, I just need to get the potion down my young master's throat.


	6. Awakenings

**As much as I long to, I do not own Vampire Game. Any sick fucker who thinks I do needs to go get his head checked.**

Duzzell-

A liquid skitters down my throat and I snap awake. Forcing the air around me to explode ends up with the demon hurling me at the nearest wall in mingles pain and rage. Flipping through the air, I land stiffly and push off of it hearing my bones crack from the three year long sleep. Thin assassin blades slide out of my sleeves, and I attack the demon. My blades shatter but I manage to kill it.

Raules-

I breathed in sharply when my master was hurled at the wall; but I release it when he kills the stupid thing. Judging by the looks on the king and queen's faces; Ishtar has some idea of who he is, but Darres has absolutely none at all. Why she married him; I'll never know. I shake my head, of course they wouldn't know him. Because he has been sleeping, the young master isn't in his true form yet. I sigh and my young king turns to looks at me.

Duzzell-

My servant sighs; I turn and look at him. "Raules, we're leaving." I turn again and walk forward, flames forming the teleporting symbol around me. They die away when I notice the parrot; vanishing completely as I watch it's flight. I have found Philos at last. I smile, showing all of my teeth and whisper to Raules. His eyes widen and he nods, understanding where I am coming from. He steps back out of the way as I bite my fingers; drawing blood; my smile widens slightly as I paint a summoning rune in the air. Although this one is for my weapons. Twin blades form in my hands and I attack the bird. Long story short, I miss, completely; but the bird flutters to the ground and changes; Philos' form appearing, complete; staff and all.

Philos-

I couldn't believe that I had been found. "It's been a while, 陛下

**Note: ****陛下 ****means your Majesty in Japanese**


	7. Secrets

**Unfortunately, I do not own Vampire Game; although I wish I did. My apologies if this offends you; but anyone who thinks I do own this can go jump off a cliff. **

_In a season we all halt to taste_

_life's pleasures amid the waste,_

_but we'll share a secret my friend,_

_and upon it another life may depend._

Duzzell-

I breath in and relax; letting my false form disappear. Silver hair skitters down my back, I assume my traditional clothes while opening my now ice blue eyes. Ishtar's eyes widen as she realizes who I am. Darres on the other hand, doesn't and tosses Sida; the legendary sword; to Philos, missing him completely; and it hits the floor with a clang. Sighing, Philos makes a grab for it, but I'm there first, my long fingers closing around the hilt and then I am dancing lightly out of his magical range.

"Missing something?" I laugh as he glares daggers at me, and for the first time in my life. . . I notice how sexy his body really is.

_The secret crosses in creations veins_

_it will wash a friends wanton pains;_

_Taking shape in careful prayer and_

_changing shape, but He remains._

Philos-

"What do you want with a sword you can't draw, Vampire King Duzzel?" I'm staring at the Vampire King and servant, my eyes filled with hate.

_A moment taken from behind the fold_

_a light spread darkness and rolled_

_which, for the fabric of an eternity,_

_HE doth Himself contrive and behold._

Duzzel-

I blink slowly, almost unsure how to answer when he asks me the question. He grins, forming an attack spell; Shirahime-Syo, an ice spell, a powerful blizzard; and then launching it. I automatically countering it causing my sword to shatter. Stupid cheap thing. . . Philos snickers just as my sword shatters into pieces.

_We speak of advocacy, not vain pursuit_

_of this and other endeavors to dispute;_

_And prayers and actions to grow a vine,_

_so our friend may taste life's sweet wine._

Philos-

"Now what? How are you going to fight me?" I ask smugly. I know it's a bad idea to taunt him, but I love it when he's mad; I know I should be thinking about other things, like say killing him, but I just can't seem to stop thinking about how sexy he is when he is mad.

_Heaven nulls the vision of despair_

_and advocacy will set a soul on fire,_

_casting out darkness for we ourselves,_

_and for our friend, it too shall expire._

Duzzel-

Blinking slowly, I twirl Sida once and snap my fingers, Raules and I vanishing in a blistering column of flame.

"Find Me" was written on the floor; a challenge Philos was sure to accept.

_Now this secret gained, for it will be repaid_

_and not with gold, nor a favor to trade_

_but your action and prayer, great and small_

_joining hands along the floor and by the wall._

Philos-

The bastard skipped out on me. . .**with my sword! **

"Dammit." I swear and glance at the message, frowning slightly when a kwral races in and hops into Ishtar's arms. She giggles in delight. I frown when she says its name. "Duzzie, you're back!" Darres laughs, but I speak, "You do know what the THING is, right?" "Duzzie isn't a thing!" The queen shrieks at me and I cringe slightly. The kwral sticks it's tongue out at me and I explode in anger. Only my pride holds my back from slaughtering both the queen and the stupid animal.

**Gravity: **Now wasn't that a wonderful start?

**Philos: **I'm sure it was. . . And what's with the poem?

**Duzzell: ***Snorts*

**Gravity: **Be quiet! You two are just characters! Now, to my readers, you know what to do right? Just click the blue review button, okay?

**Philos: **As if they would even do that. . .

**Gravity & Duzzel: ***Smack Philos over the head*

**Philos: **What the hell was that for?


	8. Death

**I wish I owned Vampire Game, but that is not true. (Very sad)**

**I'm updating due to the insisting of I'm Dead Inside.**

Duzzell –

Sticking my tongue out at Philos is fun; and I enjoyed watching him get really red in the face. But all things must come to an end; purring slightly, I jump out of Ishtar's arms and land silently on the cold, marble palace floor. As I pad across the stone, it gives me plenty of time to think about what I would say; but I got a better idea. I would play a few. . . mind games with him. Wind spirals around me as I return to human form, and I look a little like Ishtar. (Okay; a lot. So sue me.) He grins, I have Sida; still sheathed; hanging from my waist.

You are not perfect  
>But I think you are<br>To tell you what I feel  
>Words can only go so far<p>

Philos –

"Hello Duzzell. I thought you left. Any specific reason for you to come back?"

If I could only share one ounce  
>Of the love I feel today<br>And to know, just for one second  
>That you feel the same way<p>

Duzzell ─

I smile slowly, letting all of my teeth show. As the wind surrounds me yet again, I return to my more proper and graceful form; except I'm holding the sheathed Sida in my hand. Philos watches me with a smirk dancing across his lovely (wait, what am I saying?) features. "How do you expect to use that?" Now it's my turn to smirk.

"Like this." Easily, I draw Sida, (To the gasps of horror around me. Damn, this is fun!) and twirl the blade expertly in my hand as I move into a fighting stance. "Shall we fight, my dearest twin brother?" Now, there are many more audible gasps around me and it is clear, we (Raules and I. Duh. Who did you think I was talking about?) were the only ones who knew. "What, wasn't it obvious, Philos?"

I'd hold you for as long  
>As I could imagine forever<br>Although we say it couldn't last  
>I don't want to say never<p>

Philos ─

I'm the twin of the Vampire King? Suddenly it all makes sense. The visions, the memories, blood and fire, the voice calling out my name; calling out for help, and Duzzell's face when we were children. Everything clicks into place, but I'm snapped out of my daydream when Duzzell uses "La Gamme." IS HE NUTS?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I have to shout over the wind, just to be heard. He smiles softly at me and then finishes the spell. I can feel my heart stopping as I crash to the ground.

The way we can talk  
>To understand, to just know<br>Is something so special  
>I never want to let it go<p>

Duzzell ─

I can see the panic; it's almost as if someone scribbled the word "panic" right on his face. And then I see nothing, my eyes closing from using the deadly spell. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I fall to the ground.

The time our paths did cross  
>And the lives that we live<br>Leave us, it seems, so little  
>To share and to give.<p>

Raules ─

Now I'm pissed. I look on in shock as the spell was completed. (I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT ONE! GHAAAAAAAAA! I HATE WHEN HE DOES STUFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!) Both of them hit the ground and I see my chance. Quickly activating my magic, I scoop both of them up and as soon as Ishtar takes a step towards me; I bolt, past her, out the hole in the wall and over the land. But Ishtar isn't going to let me go home scott-free. She grabs her horse and follows me. Damn is she persistent; and she's even catching up! I glance back yet again and there she is, two. . .fucking. . . feet. . .behind. . .me. Now I'm panicking; pushing all of my strength into my legs, I begin to run at full speed; desperately trying to outrun her. We are both racing now; me for the safety of the castle; and her, trying he level best to catch me.

But to give, even a little  
>Is so much better than none<br>To be someone for each other  
>In life, in love, in fun<p>

~ There! The castle! I'm saved~ But I stop short; right in front of me is the edge of a cliff and the god-damn castle is floating in the middle of the air. "Nowhere left to go?" Ishtar is now right behind me and I can feel her poking my back with her blade. What now? I breath in slowly and summon up what is left of my magic; steeping off the cliff, I pray to God that this will work. It does, I whirl around and race across the air, leaving behind an astonished Ishtar and crew (Who have just arrive. . . She left them all behind). My victory dance can wait, for now I have to figure out what to do with Philos' and Duzzell's bodies.

I am so thankful to be with you  
>Each and every each day<br>Kiss the smile on my face  
>And it would never go away<p>

**Gravity: **Aww. How sad, Duzzell and Philos end up dying.

**Philos: **. . . Why do I have to die? And what's with the poem?

**Duzzell:** Just shut up and deal with it.

**Ishtar: **Why couldn't you let me catch them?

**Gravity: **Because then I can't write a story, now can I? *Is not on the receiving end of three people who are glaring at her, smacks all of them*

**Duzzell, Philos, & Ishtar: **OWW! What was that for? Tie her up!

**Gravity: **RUN AWAY!


	9. Alive

As much as I wished I owned Vampire Game, I do not. Though if I did, it would be a lot more kinky! XD

Beautiful lady, lily of the field  
>You, my umbrella and my shield<br>Your adoration showers like the rains  
>And drowns all odds and pains.<p>

Philos-

~Where am I? Is this what death is like? Am I in Hell?~ Blackness surrounds me, I can't see an inch in front of me. My eyes flicker open and I find myself lying in a bed that has been made up with satin sheets. Duzzell is lying in the bed next to me, the only thing that is betraying that he is alive is the faint rise and fall of his chest. ~His really sexy chest.~ Wait a damn minute. What am I thinking? I glance over again and a wave of desire washes over me. The desire to kiss him, the desire to give him the love that I always have wanted to. . .

Searching everywhere unto the crest  
>Clear you stood above the rest<br>For never in my dreams most sweet  
>Did I such a lovely damsel meet.<p>

Raules-

As soon as I open the door, the first thing that I notice is Prince Philos is sitting up in bed. e turns to face, bombarding me with questions such as; "How am I still alive?" and "Where am I?" I laugh and sit down next to him, and begin the story from the beginning.

Mesmerised I am, dreaming all the while  
>Of when we shall walk down the aisle<br>To vows we take we shall keep  
>With our affection ever deep.<p>

Duzzell-

Groaning softly, I shift my weight off of my sore ass. My eyes flicker open and a wave of dizziness rushes over me. Slowly, I pull myself up into a sitting position, Philos looks over at me, and Raules hurries out of the room to give us some privacy. Silently I grin and pat the bed beside me. Philos nods and sits down, my smile fades and I lean over and press my lips against his. An experiment that I was testing. His eyes become extremely big and I try hard not to laugh; then, almost as if he was bewitched, my brother's tongue brushes against my bottom lip. In response, I open my lips and he begins to explore my mouth. It was a shame that Raules had to ruin the moment by walking in at that moment. . .

For eternity our love shall sprout  
>Though the world be in drought<br>A union most blissful, this I know  
>For we ever shall sparkle and glow.<p>

The poem was by Robert Asom

**Gravity's Child: **Click and review!

**Philos: **Why would they do that? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!

**Gravity's Child: **RUN AWAY!


	10. Note: Side Story Real chapter soon

**This is ****not**** the next chapter. I am explaining how Philos and Duzzell can possibly be related to each other. Oh, and though I don't own Vampire Game, you can bet that I wished that I did. **

A long time ago, a man married a young lady from a nearby town. Of course, his family was furious with him. Why? Because he was a Vampire Lord and she was a human. He never told he that, and they lived a happy life. Within a few year of their marriage, the young lady became pregnant. Soon it became obvious that she was carrying twins. Nine months slowly passed and two adorable baby boys were born into the world. Both of them had their fathers blond hair and weighed exactly 8 pounds. They were named Duzzell and Philos. Though their mother was suspicious of Duzzell's sharp little teeth, she though nothing of it and soon forgot about it.

Eight years passed when the marriage fell apart. The young lady awoke one night and found Duzzell drinking the blood out of a cut that Philos had 'acquired' sometime during the day. She immediately turned to her husband and got answers. Duzzell was a full blooded Vampire and Philos was Human. The more she though about it, the more it drove her crazy.

Until she snapped. A few nights after she found out, she woke up with the strangest urge to do something about it. Silently she removed a sword from the wall and killed her husband. The smell of blood woke up Duzzell and he shook Philos awake. Neither of them knew what was happening. Their mother stood in the doorway with a bloodied sword in her hand, blood dripping down her gown and a mad gleam in her eyes. She swung the blade down, ignoring Philos' for her to stop, determined to kill Duzzell. The child cried out in terror and released his magic. Flames curled around her,

burning her skin as her cries of fury and terror echoed around the room. She disappeared in the flames leaving both Philos and Duzzell alone in the room; well just Duzzell as Philos had collapsed already. Duzzell fled from the castle, but they say that people have seen in villages nearby, a young woman was seen. A young woman with burn marks on her body and a bloodied blade in her hands. They say that she is searching for her 'tainted' son so that she may remove him permanently from this world.


	11. New Beginnings?

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! If I did own Vampire Game, I would be celebrating, and rewriting the entire story so that it's yaoi-fied. But I don't. . . *sniff* **

Raules-

I turn pink. There, on the bed, Philos and Duzzell were. . .kissing. . . Now, they sit still on the satin sheets and glare at me. Whirling around, I race from the room; stuttering apologies.

**My love, I have tried with all my being****  
><strong>**to grasp a form comparable to thine own,****  
><strong>**but nothing seems worthy;**

Philos-

Blinking slowly, I think over what I have done. Duzzell is watching me with amusement dancing in his eyes; and desire again washes over me. Simultaneously, I look away from him and turn a slight pink. Quickly, I get up and pull Duzzell with me into the bathroom. (Don't ask me how I know the layout of the castle, because I wouldn't be able to explain. . .)

"We should clean off." I find myself speaking. He nods and takes the lead, making his way around the smaller pools of water, before finally stopping at the biggest one. (Wait, we're going to bathe together?)

**I know now why Shakespeare could not****  
><strong>**compare his love to a summer's day.****  
><strong>**It would be a crime to denounce the beauty****  
><strong>**of such a creature as thee,****  
><strong>**to simply cast away the precision****  
><strong>**God had placed in forging you.**

Raules-

I find myself sitting down on the hill, I'm still slightly shaken up so I don't notice when Ishtar flops down beside me. She glances at me and within seconds I find myself spilling the entire story. In about two hours, I have told Ishtar almost all about the past four years of Duzzell's life, starting from when he almost died. Her eyes widen when I reach the part about Philos and Duzzell kissing and I fall silent. Then she squeals in delight. (Yeah, you heard me right. The fucking queen **squeals** in delight. . .) Dear God, Ishtar is a yaoi fan? What have I done? She turns to face me and practically threatens me into telling her if anything happens in the future. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Each facet of your being****  
><strong>**whether it physical or spiritual****  
><strong>**is an ensnarement****  
><strong>**from which there is no release.****  
><strong>**But I do not wish release.****  
><strong>**I wish to stay entrapped forever.****  
><strong>**With you for all eternity.****  
><strong>**Our hearts, always as one.**

**Gravity's Child: **That's all for now! Oh, the poem is by Anthony Kolos

**Philos: **Dare I ask what's going to be in the next chapter?

**Duzzell: **. . .

**Gravity's Child: **Do you even have to ask? YAOI! See you next time! RUN AWAY!

**Philos & Duzzell: **GET HER!


	12. Love

**As much as I wish I did, I do not own Vampire knight. If I did, there would be yaoi in it.**

Duzzell:

I bend down slightly to pick up the bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Philos was watching me carefully and I felt like he was burning a few holes into my ass. ( _I was bent over. . ._) Sighing softly, I turned around and tossed the bottles to him. Now he was curios and I found myself speaking as he opened the lids to sniff them,

"You'll like it. It's lavender and Vanilla." His face lit up and he smiled; which naturally forced me to turn away so the blush on my face couldn't bee seen. Stupid body that was betraying me, oh well, at least I wasn't hard. . . Thank God for the small miracles. I couldn't believe it, was I falling in love with my brother? Twin-cest. Brrrrr. . . . . . . . . . .

**In this world full of hurt and pain,**

**I need someone who would help me through the rain.**

**To comfort me when I'm sad,**

**Doing everything just to make me glad.**

Philos:

Duzzell is facing away from me, and trying to ignore me too, but I wasn't sure how well that was going. Sighing softly, I remove my clothes and slide into the water. It was warm and I could feel my muscles relaxing. It was nice. Duzzell slid in as well and we quietly watched each other. Rolling my eyes, I turned away and gently began to wash my short hair. I was done a lot sooner than Duzzell and it gave me a lot of time to ogle him. With his pale skin, platinum blond hair, lovely voice, and perfectly placed muscles, my brother was like a god. A god that I desperately wanted to fuck. Breathing in to calm myself, (Hey I was getting excited, what can I say?) I picked up a comb and began to brush his hair. He jumped slightly and then sat back down. The blond tresses were like silk in my hands, and I was careful to keep my now straining erection away from him. At last, I finally gave in and pressed my lips against his cheeks. His eyes flickered to me, and then he turned, sitting down onto my lap; our cocks grinding against each other as lips again pressed against each others. When we pull apart; gasping for breath; a thin strand of saliva hangs in the air for a moment that then snaps, falling unnoticed into the water with a small sound. We kiss again and I slide my finger down his back and gently touch the puckered entrance. He pushes away from me,

"You can't be serious, Philos!"

"Oh, but I am." I reply and his face turns beat red. I smile softly,

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

"I don't know about t- *mmmph*" I've pressed my lips against his, effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say. Sliding my tongue into his mouth to distract him, I push a wet finger into the tight puckered entrance. He tenses up, but soon relaxes, and I slide a second one in when he begs for it. (_Never thought I'd hear my brother beg. . ._)

**In this world I need a Brave Knight,**

**Who would never give up any fight.**

**A knight who would dry away my tears,**

**Telling me to overcome my fears.**

Duzzell:

I can't seem to stop the moans that are gliding their way past my lips. Philos slides in a third finger, stretching me even more. It's not really painful, but I'm still glad that he's prepping me. When he crooks his fingers, they brush right up against the bottom of my prostate. I jerk away from his lips to let out a lustful moan. I whimper (_Really, me whimpering? Who would have thought?_) when he removes them and I close my eyes, wondering what's going to happen next. My questions are answered when I feel the head of his cock beginning to slide into the place where his fingers used to be. Long story short? It hurt like Hell. I felt like I was being ripped in half, but eventually pleasure replaced pain. Philos was panting now as he was sheathed completely inside of me.

**A knight who loves me for who I am inside,**

**With him there's nothing more I need to hide.**

**A person who will still be standing strong,**

**Even though everything has gone wrong.**

Philos:

"Dammit, you're so tight. . ." Duzzell smiled up at me, the signal that he was ready to move now. Slowly I pulled out, leaving just the tip in him and then plunged back inside. He let out a husky moan which made me even harder. (_If that was even possible. . .) _My rhythm was nice and easy, allowing him to get used to it. But when he moaned for me to go faster, may sanity broke. My rhythm disappeared and as my climax drew nearer, my thrusts became erratic. Duzzell was writhing in pleasure beneath me, and with a sudden jerk, he came; coating our stomachs as he cried out my name. With his body tightening up around he, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I too came, within his body, filling him up with my seed as I whispered his name in his ear.

**I need someone who is willing to give me more,**

**Someone I can call my Knight In Shining Armor.**

Raules:

My master was going to kill me, but I had to get the photos to Ishtar. She was going to love this. Now if I could just get out of the castle without getting caught.


	13. Abandonment

**Really, I wish I did own Vampire Game, but sadly, it looks as if my wish wouldn't come true anytime soon. If it did, I would be really happy. . . . . . .mmmm. Kinkiness. I'm really sorry, but this chapter will be really short.**

Duzzell woke up surrounded by warmth. He lay in one of the castles many silk beds. Philos lay asleep beside him. Smiling softly, Duzzell snuggled up closer to him. It was warm. . .and nice. . . He had never felt this way before. Someone actually cared about him. It was amazing and Duzzell never wanted to let go of this feeling ever again. He now had a purpose to live, he had a reason. He knew that he could never abandon his brother. Not like their parents had. . . . . Sighing softly, Duzzell laid his head down on Philos' chest and closed his. Philos moved softly underneath him and Duzzell could hear the sound of his heart. A steady soft beating that was comforting. He felt like he could listen to it forever.

**The pain you have made me feel,****  
><strong>**The situation, just unreal,****  
><strong>**Your supposed to be there for me,****  
><strong>**But a lover you'll never be.****  
><strong>**The pain is already numb,****  
><strong>**But yet the torture isn't done.****  
><strong>**Still you won't give up,****  
><strong>**But I'm telling you it's enough.****  
><strong>**You insist you have us back,****  
><strong>**But I'll never go back.****  
><strong>**You turned away on me,****  
><strong>**But still you can't see,****  
><strong>**And now I'm turning on you.****  
><strong>**Good-bye****  
><strong>**We're through**

Days past by slowly. Duzzell felt like something was wrong. Lately Philos had seemed a little off. He hadn't been paying attention to him at all. But of course, Duzzell was too trusting, he though nothing of it. Even when he noticed that his brother was becoming more quiet and seemed to talk less and less when he was around. Duzzell became worried, and soon approached his brother.

"Philos? Are you alright?" Because of this simple question, they got into a huge fight. Bigger than they had before and it ended up with Duzzell running sobbing from the room and Philos storming off to another room.

**The abuse you have done to me, Love****  
><strong>**I'm done, and yes it's sad,****  
><strong>**But don't you ever lay a hand,****  
><strong>**On me again.****  
><strong>**I've****  
><strong>**Have been through enough,****  
><strong>**Don't make life so tough.****  
><strong>**I am teenager now,****  
><strong>**And how beautifully I've grown****  
><strong>**But now you are on your own.****  
><strong>**You didn't want to stick around,****  
><strong>**It's too late now, don't bother****  
><strong>**Cause to me you're no lover.****  
><strong>**So to you too,****  
><strong>**Good-bye.****  
><strong>**We're through.**

A few nights passed after that fight. Duzzell woke up crying, so he decided that he wanted to go down and get a cup of tea from the kitchen. He heard a noise in the room where the family blade, so he decided to check it out. Of course, there was no one in the room, and Duzzell set down his mug of tea on a nearby table and turned to look into the container holding the sacred blade. It was empty. Then glancing down, there he found it, the blade had been thrust right through his stomach. Duzzell crumpled to the floor, Philos stood right above him, holding the blade with a smirk on his face. When asked why, he just grinned and said a few words, words that would forever be imprinted in Duzzell's mind.

"You've been used dear brother, and now that I have no need for you, I'm dumping you. Goodbye, and have a nice afterlife."

**We're through,****  
><strong>**I don't wanna talk to you****  
><strong>**You're not in my life, for all I know,****  
><strong>**I'm letting you go,****  
><strong>**Cause I can't live my life wondering where you are,****  
><strong>**Laying on the lawn, looking up into the stars,****  
><strong>**I'm done, you left my eyes dry,****  
><strong>**From all the nights you made me cry.****  
><strong>**So to you ****  
><strong>**Good-bye****  
><strong>**We're through.**

**Gravity's Child: **Oh dear. . . This isn't good.

B.T.W the author of this poem is Skylar and it's called We're Through.

I flame the flamers. . . . . and I wonder how this is going to turn out. . . . .


	14. Fight!

**Gravity: ** I'm so so so so sorry! I had finals to study for!

B.T.W. I don't own this, although I wish I did

**Raules:**

How could he? I wasn't even gone for more than two weeks. . . The moment I arrive at the castle, I smell blood! My master's blood! He's sleeping now. I had to give him a major dose of my blood. Philos's scent is all around here. I'm going to kill that bastard!

**Philos:**

That was like taking candy from a baby. But I could remove Duzzell's face from my mind. The face he made when I plunged the blade into his stomach.

**Philos's Mind:**

LET ME OUT! Why can't I leave? Someone is in control of my body! HELP!

**Philos: **

The real me is struggling again. I shut him down though and sweep into Ishtar's throne room. Only she and Darres are there, and they both turn to look at me. I move closer to bow but pause. I hear something. Glass shatters and pain strikes my left arm.

**Raules:**

He will die. I will make sure that every single drop of blood in that body is spilled across the ground. A glass window appears in front of me, but I pay it no mind. Just hurl myself right through it. I can see him in front of me and I slash out, cutting his arm.

"What's all this about Raules?" God, I hate that smirk. I want to wipe it off of his face. Better yet, wipe him off of the face of the earth!

"You killed Duzzell!" I snarl and Ishtar gasps. He snickers slightly before responding.

"So?" I've had enough. I bring out my ultimate attack. But before I can even fire it, Duzzell is in front of Philos, shielding him with his arms spread wide.

**Gravity: **Ugh. Smallest chapter ever.


	15. Inner Heart

**Gravity: **Lemme check something. . . Nope! I don't own Vampire Game, but I wish I did. . .

**Philos: **

Why is he protecting me? Is he stupid? I don't really care but this gives me a chance to kill him properly. It's a shame that his servant will have to watch as his master goes down in a sea of blood. I was enjoying this, watching the many emotions cross over Raules face. It ranged from anger, to surprise and disbelief. It was amazing, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was pausing in his attack, well besides to refrain from hitting Duzzell. But I suppose that I shouldn't think about this too much, after all, it's rude to take advantage of someone who is protecting you. Raising my blade, I prepare to plunge it straight through Duzzell's chest. I couldn't wait to see the blood. What? Do you think I'm crazy? It's such a pretty color, one that sparkles in the sun., It's a shame that it ends up drying to an ugly brownish shade. But whatever, I'll just end it now for this poor pathetic soul. Swiftly, I jerk my wrist, and I thrust it forward, but I stop 5 centimeters from his chest. What? This doesn't make sense. Why can't I stab him? Frantic I try again, but the same thing happens.

_Stop it. I will not let you hurt him._ Oh, it's that voice I keep hearing in my head. Oh well, taking over a body is kind of tough since the original owner of the body is still here and all, but I'll figure something out, like say, maybe smashing the consciousness into little pieces? That'll work. _Sorry, that's not going to happen. You may have taken over me, but I will never let you hurt the one that I love._ Ugh. This is going to take a little longer than I originally thought.

**Duzzell: **

I could feel it. Philos was still there inside of his body. It was someone else in control though, and I had a pretty good idea who it was. Someone who had been after me ever since I was born. It was a shame that I would have to kill this person, since I did known them extremely well. However I would feel no remorse due to the fact that they were using my lover as a toy puppet. It infuriated me to no end. Only I'm allowed to play with his mind, and I don't even go to that extent. It's a shame that I would have to damage Philos to get whoever was controlling him out. From what I could tell, it was a lady in there, someone who hated me, and there was an extremely familiar scar on her. But it's not like I'm gonna have to use La Gamma, the ultimate spell. If worse comes to worst and I have to use it, at least me and Philos will be together in the end.

**Gravity: ** Cookies to whoever can guess who the person inside Philos is!


	16. Resolve

**[Disclaimer:]** Last time I checked, I didn't own this, so I don't own it now. . . what a shame. This is the last chapter of Hidden truths, YAY! I'm so happy, now I can go work on my Vampire Knight story.

**Philos:**

** '**_Get out of my head!'_ 'Nope! I don't want to.' _'Then I shall make you.'_ What? NO! He really was trying it, magic was surging up around him and I couldn't hold on anymore, we separated, mind and soul and I fell onto the floor with a thud. Duzzell's shocked voice met my ears before he became angry with me, burning my body into ashes. I then knew that I would never ever be able to come back again. They had won, how? I didn't know, nor did I wish to care.

**Duzzell:**

Philos seems to tear in half. Two people fall on the fall, one is my brother and the other completely shocks me. **"Mother?"** She sits there, glaring at me, the scars still visible on her body. Then anger consumes me and I burn her flesh, caring not for her screams of pain. She deserved this and I was tempted to increase the temperature of the flames until Philos placed a shaky hand on my arm and shook his head. It wasn't necessary to do that. Sighing softly I grab the arm, and drag him, and Raules into a portal waving a hasty good bye to the queen and king of this land.

**TWENTY YEARS LATER:**

**Ishtar:**

I am sitting on my throne, forty years of age, grandchild are playing by the base, when a messenger comes in with a letter. It's not labeled with anything but my name, and I gently open it, pull out a letter and begin to read.

_Dear Ishtar,_

_ It seems that it has been twenty years since we have last seen each other. Don't worry, we have all been doing fine. I'm married now, it took that fool long enough, he proposed nineteen years ago. I was wondering when he would get around to it. Actually, the news that I wanted to share with you was that I gave birth four years after he proposed. We have three children now, twin boys 15 years old and a little girl about 10. The boys are named Yami and Shun, while the girl is Luca. We might actually drop by later on this years, say Christmas? We all can't wait to see you again though I imagine you'll look very different due to the passing of those twenty long years._

_ Many things have happened while we were separated, we've moved my husbands {it feels very weird to be calling him that, but I suppose I'll have to get used to it. Ha! I'm still not used to it even after nineteen years of us being married.} belongings into the castle. Actually, I sent my twin sons out to see you and they should be arriving by the time you've finished reading this letter._

_Best of luck in your life,_

_Duzzel_

Ishtar giggled softly, Duzzell was amusing. But sure enough, twin boys who looked just like Philos walked into the room, smiling all the way.


End file.
